


A Fae's requests

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cherryberry - Freeform, Drabbles, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, More Tags Coming Soon, Poor Edge, Poppy is a perv, Self-Esteem Issues, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Storyshift-Papyrus, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, ecto-breast, im bad at outfits, lamia sanses, mentions of angst, more pairings coming soon, my hybrid au, sugarmomma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Poppy wants Sugar to feel good about himself. He also wants to be the reason Sugar is feeling good but let's just ignore that for now.(there will be two more drabbles. Different stories)





	1. Small isn't bad, see?

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from tumblr. There are 2 more on the way

“U-um your majesty um...Poppy, are you sure about...this?” came a wavering voice from the other side of a shut door.   
  
The monster mentioned, Poppy, looked up from his embroidering. He was stitching lace flowers into a silken blouse. Poppy was keeping himself occupied by getting more work done while he waited for his special guest to exit the restroom.    
Sugar, the Papyrus of Horrortale, was trying on an outfit Poppy had both designed and sewn just for him.   
  
The rail thin Papyrus was ridiculously sweet and kind but so very self conscious. Starvation over a long period of time and then having to eat less than...healthy alternatives had left once sturdy bones, grey, brittle, and crooked. He looked like a kitten long abandoned in the rain forever seeking a warm home and loving arms.   
  
Who was Poppy to deny him?  
He was the Storyshift Papyrus after all. Apparently he took the position of a “Toriel” and had mothering qualities along with concentrated healing powers.   
This led him to be the perfect candidate to take the young Sugar under his metaphorical wing, which he did without question or even being asked.   
  
Sugar still had a long way to go to feel better about himself, same for his brother whom was under the care of the classic siblings, but lack of self esteem left Sugar often feeling inadequate while standing near his counter parts.   
Sugar wasn’t tall or strong, he wasn’t masculine or overly feminine, which was the body he most preferred. The poor dear barely had a curve or mound on him.    
Despite being told many times that the inside was the most important, Sugar still stayed focused on what he found lacking instead of what he could do to enhance what he had. If Sugar wanted to look pretty to feel pretty than Poppy would oblige him.   
  
Poppy had looked through every magazine he could get his hands on. Comparing styles and tips. Using his well honed skills at clothe work, he had tailored an entire wardrobe just for his Sugar. One such outfit which Sugar was currently trying on in the other room.   
  
Poppy set the blouse aside and lightly knocked on the separating door with one bony knuckle.    
“Yes dear I am quite sure. Would you be so kind as too let me in or perhaps step out so I may see?” Poppy asked. He stepped back once the door unlocked and slowly opened to show such an amazingly, adorable sight.    
  
“Oh sweetie you look wonderful!” Poppy exclaimed clapping his hands excitedly. The baby doll shirt hung off Sugar’s thin shoulders delicately. Each sleeve ended in different length layers that were adorned with long tailed bows that flowed with each movement alongside the flowy somewhat see through hem around the belly. The neckline was low in a sweetheart style enhancing the petite breast underneath with just a slight peek of the bras tatting.   
Slung low on Sugar’s hips were tight skinny jeans that widened out after the knees, Poppy learned were called bell bottoms, with strappy kitten heels to bring the outfit together.   
Sugar looked like a flower child or even a fairy trying their hand at dressing up like a human.   
  
“Are you s-sure Poppy?” Sugar questioned, already starting to draw into himself again. Arms coming up to cover his chest and his knees bowing inward. He looked enchantingly sweet that Poppy only just barely held himself back from eating him up. It was still too soon to be so forward obviously. His own selfish feelings aside, Poppy wanted Sugar to be happy first and foremost. It didn’t hurt to enjoy himself a bit too, right?   
  
Stepping forward he drew Sugar close to his body and slid one arm up a flat belly and over a endearingly small breast in one smooth glide to cup Sugar’s face. Poppy turned their entwined bodies sideways, sneakily slipping on of his own legs between Sugar’s, so that they both faced the restroom mirror.    
  
“More sure than anything in the world dearest and I will tell you it everyday if I must” Poppy placed a chaste kiss on Sugar’s cheek very much enjoying the bright blush.   
  
Maybe next time he could get Sugar to try on lingerie? He might be motherly but he wasn’t frigid!   
  
  



	2. Not my definition of the mile high club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge really didn't expect his introduction into the mile high club to be like this and alone for that matter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble commission for the darling penpen

This wasn’t how Edge imagined the first leg of his business trip would go. Thousands of feet in the air, locked in the airplane lavatory with his pants around his ankles and his fist around his hardened cock. The other hand holding his phone close to his face watching a live stream from one of his cameras back home.   
  
He should have known better then leaving Stretch and that salacious little lamia hybrid of his in charge of watching his darling Cherry while he was gone. If he didn’t know better, Edge would think the air headed snake had purposefully timed this. Knowing exactly when Edge would be surrounded by who knows how many people, pressed for time, and unable to resist his mate.   
  
Blue had Cherry in full view of one of the “nanny cams” Edge had installed around the house to keep track of the delicate hybrid.    
The larger hybrid had Cherry’s back pressed to his front with one hand tilting Cherry’s head back so Blue could plunge his bifurcated tongue down the red throat changing it into a light purple hue. Their combined saliva was forced out the sides of their joined mouths to run down in wet rivulets over Cherry’s bare, heaving chest.    
Blue's other hand was spreading pretty red lips to show off the winking hole between his index and middle finger. Blue's thumb rubbing harsh circles around the shiny pink pearl of Cherry’s clit.    
  
Edge had cut no corners with his cameras. He was seeing everything in the highest definition possible. He could see inside Cherry’s glowing cunt, the rippling walls, the thick viscous lubricants preparing the body to receive the two lengths that Edge was sure Blue was rubbing against Cherry’s backside.    
Edge could see Cherry’s tiny hands scrambling for a hand hold. Blue’s skull, clavicle, forearms, before the hand trapping him in a kiss released him long enough to guide them around behind his back. The tell tale movement a clear tell that Blue was guiding Cherry’s hands up and down over his cocks.    
  
What irked Edge the most was not the fact that Blue was about to mate Cherry, the siblings often mated each other recreationally though it was more of a bonding experience then anything else, but the fact that Blue was watching the camera with a smug look. The little bastard was somehow, impossibly, making eye contact with Edge despite the distance.    
  
Why oh why had Edge checked the cameras? Why was his little mate irresistible? Oh, when he got home he was gonna grab both of them and fuck them with every toy in his arsenal until both of them were unconscious. Hell, he was going to grab that idiot Stretch that was no doubt watching the two hybrids fornicate somewhere off screen and fuck him into oblivion as well.    
  
The vengeful thought accompanied by Cherry’s blissful shout brought Edge into completion. Biting his tongue until he tasted blood, Edge came into his own hand, angry and unsatisfied.   
  
He could survive a week of this right?   
  
His phone showing him Blue climbing on top of Cherry, growling, warned him otherwise. 


	3. "big" mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black gets it in his head that HE's the big brother now. 
> 
> hint: he's not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drabble commission for penpen ^^

*knock knock*   
  
Stretch peeled himself off the couch to answer the door. Looks like it was time for Slim and Black’s weekly visit already.   
  
Poor little guy just didn’t learn.   
  
Stretch had barely unlocked and opened the door before he felt a force push past his ankles and disappear somewhere in the house behind him. Slim just waved at him casually, holding up a  plastic bag of chips and booze.    
  
“Ay man thanks. Might as well kill time while we wait to see if Black learns his lesson this time right?” Stretch grinned taking the bag. Any passersby would of heard Slim’s flippant reply of “I doubt it” before the door closed.   
  
While the two monsters caught up on the latest news and gossiped like the man sluts they were, Black was noodling his way around the living room scenting the air.   
Blue was here somewhere and Black couldn’t wait to show him how much he had grown. He had spent the last week eating seconds, thirds and even fourth servings a day of Slim’s magic. Gorging himself until was more spherical than cylindrical but it was worth it.   
  
Black had grown one entire, glorious inch! Surely he was bigger than Blue now or at least they were equal in size right?   
  
His tracking led him toward Blue’s vivarium. The sweet smelling plants bordering a path that led deeper to where Blue’s nesting cave was. There Black would show off his massive size and finally top his older brother!   
  
Or at least that was what he thought to himself as he slithered inside unaware that he was being stalked.    
  
“Blue! Here Nao! LOOK!” Black demanded loudly, thumping his tail angrily. He was already feeling hot and bothered by the images his mind kept conjuring. Blue buried under his mightier bulk, face shoved into the floor while Black plowed his thick lengths one at a time into Blue’s hungry pussy. Black holding Blue’s head in place while he made him gag on his cocks until he painted the blushing face a shade of dark purple. Black’s sheath parted with arousal. Both shafts peaking out already.   
  
“BROOOOTHER!” the sudden high pitched yell right behind him made Black scream and lurch forward. He didn’t make it far. Two thick arms wrapped around his middle like steel bands before he was lifted clear off the ground. Not even the tip of his tail caught on the dirt from his wild flailing.    
  
Black recognized the voice and the periwinkle tail anywhere. Blue had not only snuck up on him but from what Black could see, Blue had easily trumped his measly inch by nearly half a foot.    
  
The younger twin looked like a toy in a child's arms. Easily swung back and forth with Blue’s exuberant movements. One shift bringing Black’s dual erections into Blue’s line of sight. The greater snake needing no more incentive to carry Black over to where Blue had bunched blanket’s together into a ‘bed’. He was always ready to both give and take pleasure and Black despite all his fuss was always Blue's most willing partner.   
  
Slim and Stretch only realized the weekly tradition had begun when the vivarium plants started to shake at the foundations accompanied by Black’s indignant shrieks that rapidly transformed into lascivious moans.   
  
“Ya know...kinda reminds me of that scene, from ya know what’s it called...that dino movie with the raptors and the bull?” Stretch pointed his beer bottle toward the source of noise.   
  
Slim simply replied with a, “Yea but at least its a different kind of eating right?”   
  
They both chortled and saluted each other with their glasses before maxing the volume on the tv to drown out the loud sex behind them.


End file.
